


Html test

by Rizki_redfox233



Category: Html test
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizki_redfox233/pseuds/Rizki_redfox233
Summary: This is my html test
Kudos: 1





	Html test

**Author's Note:**

> Halo this my html test
> 
> i hope you enjoing my test

#  the game

**The game**

The story about people who accidentaly get teleport to unknown world where they being forcing to play as character in game and survive in this unknown world.

_The incident_

This incident happen in january 2020 several people range from age 17 to 30 collapse and lost concusion because unknow reason, after police start investigating this incident, police find out that this people conscusion being teleport to some unknown digital world after joining group in social media named _"the game"_. Until now police still don't know how this people can get inside that digital world and still working on helping this people.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo this is my html tezt


End file.
